


Maid by Bet

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bets and Requests [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Dress, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our dear America loses a bet to Russia and has to own up to his side of the bet! *YAOI*EXTREMELY NAUGHTY*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid by Bet

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Maid by Bet**

"Good afternoon Master Ivan."

An ash blonde nation looked up from the book he was reading in the dining room. He sat at the dining room table, sitting sideways in the head chair. A large smile graced his face as he saw his lover stand up straight before him after giving a curtsy in his revealing maids outfit.

His tanned and toned body fit tightly in the black and white dress. His chest was exposed completely and the collar of the dress started just below his pecs. The dress itself was cut short around his mid-thigh. It had puffy short sleeves and white lace on all the edges of the dress. A large white ribbon was around the waist and a bow was tied at the back. The man had on crisp white stockings that were held up by straps that attached to the underwear under the dress. A pair of shiny black buckle shoes were on his feet, and to complete the outfit a white and black bonnet sat atop a head of honey blonde hair.

The honey blonde himself had a light blush on his face, and his ocean blue eyes were focused on everything else in his dining room except his lover.

"My Amerika, you look so lovely," said the Russian in a teasing tone.

"Like hell I do," stated America firmly; looking at his cherry oak dining table with interest.

"Now, now. That is no way to talk to your Master. You will get punished, da? Besides, you, uh what is it, lost fair and square, da," he asked with a smirk on his lips.

The honey blonde nation inwardly cringed at that fact. He had lost to the Russian in a game of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, but it wasn't his fault! Nope Ivan had to have cheated somehow, and now he was suffering unjustly. He knew he had to have cheated because once he got up this morning to deal with his half of the bet the guy already had the outfit! He just pulled it out of the closet like he was waiting for the day, and now here it was.

Alfred looked at the older country, who smiled at him smugly, and he just wanted to kick his ass. Russia eyed Alfred with interest and set his book on the dining table. He was going to need his full attention for this.

"Fredka, lift up your dress for Master."

The American's blush darkened a little at hearing the command and sighed.

' _Just suck it up. There's no way out of this.'_

America grabbed the hem of his dress and lifted it up enough to reveal what was underneath. Showing his crisp white panties that had a black bow on the left hip. His manhood was snug and bulging in them and where barely concealed by the white fabric. The straps that held up his stockings were indeed connected to his panties.

"Turn."

The young country turned and moved his hands to the back of his dress to lift it up as well. Ivan eyed the American's strong exposed back, then the big white bow that rested at his lower back on top of his ass. His violet eyes traveled down more once Alfred had the back of the dress up completely, allowing his Master a good view. The honey blonde's round firm ass fit snugly in the underwear, and Ivan truly enjoyed the view from the back.

"Bend over."

America looked back at Russia with a brighter blush on his face and a glare. The ash blonde smiled at him and waved his hand signaling for him to proceed with the command. America turned his head back around, spread his legs a little, and bent over slightly. He didn't bend over much, but he hoped it be enough to get things going so he could get out of the dress.

"More."

' _God I'm gonna kill him after this!'_

Alfred grumbled to himself and bent over completely. Showing his Master his backside in all its glory.

"Master Ivan, can IIiaaaaahh! F-Fuck!"

Alfred gripped his dress tightly and moaned loudly as a buzzing sound begin to grow louder and louder. The honey blonde moved his knees inward to steady himself as surprise pleasure coursed through him. Part of the outfit was to have a very large and very powerful vibrator up his ass. It wasn't on before, but now it was vibrating strongly in his ass, making him moan loudly. Soon his knees gave out and he collapsed on to the dining room tile. His legs too weak to hold him as he shivered and groaned from the pleasure.

Once he fell the vibrator gradually ceased, and America sat on the floor panting heavily. He could feel his cock twitching in the tight confines of his panties. He groaned and moved his hazy blue eyes to look up at Russia. He had a smirk on his face and a small remote in his hand.

"You, you—"

"Ah! Do not talk back, or you will be punished, pet."

The young nation narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze to his dress hem.

"Pet my ass."

"Hm? What was that," asked Ivan teasingly. "Ah, it is past lunch, da? Are you hungry? I have something that you will enjoy."

At hearing this America turned around and looked around for whatever the cold nation might have. Sure he couldn't stand being called a pet, but food did seem pretty good at the moment. Russia just smiled wider and patted his lap.

"Come over here so I can feed you."

Alfred watched Ivan pat his lap and instantly understood what the other truly meant. He could feel his face growing hotter than before, and feel himself getting turned on by the command.

' _Damn it. Fine, I'll deal with this, but I'll tease him back! This pet isn't going down without a fight!'_

As Alfred thought this he immediately berated himself for calling himself a pet, and changed it to hero. He then began to get up, but Russian stopped him.

"What?"

"Crawl."

"What the fu—"

"Ah! Talking back equals punishment," stated the Russian nation happily and waved the vibrator remote in the air.

' _I fucking hate you right now.'_ "Yes Master," grumbled America as he got onto all fours. _'Just focus on teasing him to get back at him! Hell maybe if I comply he'll get bored and call this off early!'_

This thought put a smirk on his face, but made sure Ivan couldn't see it. He crawled towards the Russian and swayed his hips with every step forward, and looked over his glasses. His big blue eyes were lidded and stared at the ash blonde intently. Once he got to his lap he placed his hands on his inner thighs and look up at him. Ivan quirked an eyebrow at the display and smirked.

"Go on, your food needs to be unwrapped."

The young nation gave a nod and leaned forward to nuzzle his face against the growing bulge in Ivan's pants. He moved his hands to undo the larger country's belt then was about to unbutton his pants, but stopped.

' _I have to tease him. His already this hard from earlier!'_

Alfred smiled inwardly and placed his hands back on Ivan's thighs. He reached up and gripped the edge of the pants with his teeth, and pulled on it to unbutton them. He then stuck his tongue out to coax the zipper upwards, and then bit it and pulled it down. He didn't even have to look up to know that Russia was dying from his little show. He could see his cock twitch in his pants as he undid them.

The honey blonde smiled as he looked at the large bulge before him in a pair of black boxerbriefs. Ivan watched hungrily as Alfred leaned up to bite the opening of the underwear and pull it to the side. As he did so Russia's breath hitched in his throat as he was freed and at seeing Alfred flinch slightly at having his cock smack him on the cheek.

Ivan's lips curled into a smirk as he put down the vibrator remote and looked at his lover.

"Now be careful pet. No biting."

Alfred wanted to glare at Ivan, but he had his plan set and deal with it.

He moved forward and nuzzled the large erection and looked up at Ivan over his glasses.

"Do not worry Master Ivan. I'll take good care of you."

Ivan arched an eyebrow and gave a surprised look.

"Oh? You are being so compliant now? Why is that pet," he asked curiously and reached down to take ahold of Alfred's chin and lift up his face. "Are you enjoying this now, or are you afraid of punishment? You are never really good with instructions, da?"

America's resolve cracked and he glared at Ivan furiously.

"I can follow instructions, Master Ivan," he said with irritation in his voice.

"Oh? Then show me. Eat your lunch."

Ivan let go of the young country and pushed his head down into his crotch.

"Fuck you," exclaimed America as he pulled his head up. "I'll show ya, ya damn Commie," stated Alfred as he glared at his lover.

It was their thing to be rough with each other, but sometimes it didn't always feel good physically or emotionally.

Russian's playful dark demeanor fell at hearing the insult, realizing he had went a little too far. He ran his hand though Alfred's hair gently, going over Nantucket lightly to relax the other. America sighed at the action then looked at the massive cock standing before him.

The honey blonde country stuck out his tongue and ran if from base to tip, along the underside of the cock. He dipped his tongue into the tip then swirled it around the sensitive head. He slipped it under the foreskin and closed his lips around the head, as he teased only that area. His hands still rested on Ivan's thighs, and the Russian growled in pleasure and annoyance. He was just about to threaten the American, when finally he began to lower his head. Alfred slowly moved down, lavishing every new part of Ivan that came into his mouth with his tongue. Once he made it as far as he could go he began to bob his head at a teasing pace.

Russia felt like he was going to die at how America teased him. He couldn't stand it anymore and with the hand still in Alfred's hair, he gripped the blonde tresses and pushed Alfred's head down on his cock. The tip hitting the back of the other's throat, and Alfred popped off as Ivan pulled him off.

"Do not tease me pet," he growled out in a thick accent.

Alfred shivered at hearing this and knew that he was thoroughly turned on. Sure what Ivan did hurt a little, but his cock was throbbing in his panties, and he still was going to tease the other, just not as intensely anymore.

"S-Sorry Master," he said a little breathless.

Ivan let Alfred lower his head again and take his manhood back in his mouth. Alfred bobbed his head at a faster pace than before, and ran his tongue along the underside as he did so. The ash blonde groaned and bucked his hips as he felt America's hands join in. They squeezed and pumped what his hot mouth couldn't get to. Alfred soon took a hand away from Russia's cock, and slipped it into his boxerbriefs to cup the larger nation's scrotum. He rolled and gently squeezed it in his hand, then rubbed a finger just below the sack.

"A-Alfred!"

Ivan moaned and looked down at the honey blonde pleasure him so well. He enjoyed the view of the other sucking him off, but realized he should do something to make this moment more fun. He grabbed the vibrator remote off the table, and smirked as he looked at America. The Russian tightened his grip in Alfred's hair as he sucked on him, and the other hand slid the bar on the remote up to medium-high.

Alfred yelped and tried to pop off the massive length in his mouth to moan and catch his breath, but Ivan kept him down. Forcing him to moan and shiver around his manhood.

"Keep going pet. You are almost done eating."

Alfred moaned loudly as he got accustomed to the surprise pleasure shooting up his spine, his cock throbbing in his tight panties from the vibrator. He could feel the heat pooling in his lower half and feel the wetness of his underwear. He wanted to stop, or at least reach down to pleasure himself, but Ivan seemed to have read his mind.

"A-Ah! You can't cum-mmm, be, before the Master, pet," stated Ivan playfully as he felt his orgasm approaching due to Alfred's skilled mouth and hands.

America groaned and squeezed his thighs together to not let himself cum, but it only made him moan louder as he sucked on the Russian. He wiggled his thighs a little only to find the friction it caused to be unbearably good; he couldn't hold out anymore. He moaned loudly and tensed as he finally came. His warm cum spilled into his white panties, soaking them thoroughly and dribbling out.

Russia groaned at feeling the honey blonde tense around him, his hands squeezing him perfectly enough to bring him to climax. He released his hot cum into Alfred's mouth, which surprised the other who was still cumming into his panties. The American popped off the Russian, which resulted in the remaining cum to squirt onto his face. The white seed covered his lips, glasses, cheek, and a little got in his hair. Ivan looked down and smiled at the seeing his lover covered in his essences. He let go of his hair and turned the vibrator down to a soothing speed.

"You disobeyed me didn't you? You came before me and in your brand new panties," Ivan shook his head in disappointment, "Now you must be punished, da?"

Ivan said this as he reached down to grab Alfred's dress and wiped off his face. Alfred's dazed expression as Ivan talked to him and cleaned him soon melted away. He paled a little of what punishment could be, and before he could even protest Ivan cut him off.

"Get up pet."

That single command had a menacing air about it. Alfred swallowed thickly then coughed a little as he realized he still had cum in his mouth.

"Stand pet," repeated Ivan as he watched the younger nation cough.

America soon stood, a little shakenly, for his legs had fallen asleep and looked at his master. Russia smiled as he noticed this, and noticed the cum trailing down American's stockings. He reached out and pulled Alfred to his lap; putting him on his stomach. America found himself laying on Ivan's lap, on top of his limp cock, and his ass in the air.

"Time for punishment," stated Ivan in a childish tone.

' _Is he gonna sp—'_ "Ah!"

Alfred gasped as he felt the vibrator buzz back to a high speed. It vibrated in his hole unbearably, cutting off his thinking and making him pant. The ash blonde smiled at this, then set the remote down and pulled Alfred's dress up; revealing his soaked panties and firm ass.

"This may hurt," stated Russia with a chuckle as he raised his hand high in the air.

He brought his hand down on America's ass. A sharp pain mixed with the pleasure of having the vibrator being pushing into his sweet spot, coursed through the honey blonde.

"Oh fuck!"

Ivan smiled at the response, and raised his hand again. He brought it down on Alfred's bottom with more force than before. Alfred gasped and groaned with each swat of Ivan's hand. Each spanking was evenly spaced and powerful, pushing the vibrator into the young nation's sweet spot with every hit. Occasionally the Russian would stop and knead his sore reddening ass, then pick right back up with the spankings.

"I-Ivan please!"

America had tears cloud his vision as he felt his ass sting from each spanking. His hands clutched Ivan's pant leg tightly as he took each hit.

"Nyet, you are being punished; besides it seems like you enjoy it," he cooed as he brought his hand down again then began to knead America's red throbbing ass. "You have gotten hard over a few spankings, da?"

It was true, Alfred's manhood was once again straining against his panties. The combination of the pain that the spankings brought, and the pleasure the vibrator caused was too good. Alfred laid on Ivan's lap blushing and panting, as he shivered under Ivan's kneading hand. He felt embarrassed to be over Ivan's lap like he was, but he felt a little better knowing he wasn't the only one hard again. Ivan's arousal was poking him in the side as he laid there.

Soon Ivan's kneading hand was gone, and Alfred braced himself for another round of spankings, but nothing came. He turned his head to look up at his master.

"Have you learned your lesson," asked Russia smiling at him deviously.

Alfred gave quick nods and Ivan shut off the vibrator.

"Good. Now get up and take off your panties; and take out the vibrator as well for Master."

Alfred blushed at hearing him say this and got up slowly. He stood before Ivan and held up his dress to unclip his panties from his stockings. He hooked his fingers in his soaked underwear and slipped them down. He shivered as he felt the now cold cum pull away from him, and at feeling his cock finally being able to stand. He slipped them down and stepped out of them. His blush darkened as he reached back and pulled the vibrator out of his ass.

"Put it down and come sit on my lap moya lyubov'."

Alfred nodded and set the toy on top of his soiled panties, and looked at Ivan as he moved to sit in his chair properly. Now facing the table and comfortable, he patted his lap again for Alfred to come over.

"Yes Master Ivan."

America no longer cared about teasing Ivan, he was more turned on by this than he thought he could be. He walked over to Ivan and straddled his lap, but didn't sit on it. He reached for Russia's pants and boxerbriefs and pulled them down so they'd be at his mid-thigh.

"Ah very good, now come closer."

Alfred nodded and let his master help him to slip onto his cock and slid down with ease. His hole stretched more as Ivan entered, and America hissed as his still stinging and sore ass settled on the Russian's lap. Russia wrapped his arms around America and leaned forward to rest his forehead aginst America's shoulder.

"You are doing very well for someone who hated this in the beginning."

The young country blushed and placed his hands on Ivan's chest to keep him at a distance.

"Shut up! I lost the bet so I just gotta deal with it. Besides I, I…" Alfred trailed off as he realized what he was about to say, but Ivan already knew.

"You really enjoy this don't you? Maybe I should have you dress as a maid more often da? I can spank you and tease you."

Alfred blushed and clenched and unclench around Ivan's cock as he imagined doing this sort of thing more often. Hearing him say that in his thick accent made his cock throb and his body shiver slightly.

"Fuck…Yeah, but not a maid next time! A hero like me shouldn't have to wear a dress!"

Ivan bit his lip as he felt Alfred's hole tighten around him then relax. He pulled his arms towards him, making Alfred get closer and his cock move deeper into him. He moved his head to kiss Alfred's neck as he replied.

"Well, I do have a cowboy outfit."

Alfred smiled at hearing this and craned his neck to let Ivan get to it easier.

"It has a big black cowboy hat, a black leather vest, a belt with holsters for guns, or toys, and," Ivan paused for dramatic effect which worked since he could feel Alfred's cock twitch against him and see his neck turn red, "and black leather chaps. Does that sound more to your liking? I have more, but I won't say what they are."

Ivan smirked as he saw his lover swallow thickly. He had those outfits for moments like the one last night. When Alfred would make a bet or challenge, and he'd make sure he won. So to Alfred's suspicions, yes Ivan had cheated at Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe.

"That sounds awesome-mmmm ah!"

Alfred gave a soft moan and gasp as Ivan pinched one of his perky nipples. He rubbed the stiff nub with a finger and started to kiss Alfred's neck again. He bit down and sucked on the wound he was creating as he teased the American's nipple. He soon let go of America's neck and smiled at the bright mark he left behind.

The honey blonde placed a hand on Russia's face and tilted his head up as he leaned in for a kiss. Ivan kissed back passionately and moved his lips in sync with America's. The young nation wrapped his arms around ash blonde's scarf clad neck and tilted his head to let the Russian deepen the kiss. Ivan moved his tongue to brush over Alfred's lips, who gladly let it slip in, as he pushed his tongue into the Russian's mouth. The two pink tongues caressed each other and twirled around each other as they two kissed deeply.

Alfred groaned into the kiss and began to rock on Ivan's lap. Russia growled as his cock moved in America's body and lowered his hands to his waist. He helped Alfred rock on his manhood as they kissed heatedly.

"A-Ah I-Ivannn!"

"Yebat'!"

Ivan growled after saying this and moved his hands to go under Alfred's dress. He grabbed the honey blonde's sore firm ass, and pushed up. As he pushed up he stood up quickly, knocking his chair back and putting Alfred on his back on the dining room table.

"Ivan!"

The Russian groaned as he smashed their lips together and adjusted their position so it'd be comfortable.

"Bog Fredka," Russia said breathlessly as he pulled back from their bruising kiss.

Alfred lay on the table just as breathless and smiled. He reached up and slipped off his glasses to let them rest on the table. He then reach down to make sure his dress wasn't in the way and realized.

"Please move Master Vanya," he asked softly, really getting into the role of a horny helpless maid.

"Of course my pet," said Ivan eagerly after hearing his nickname.

He pulled his manhood out almost completely then slammed back in. Alfred screamed and arched off the table as he felt his abused sweet spot get hit on the first thrust.

"Ivan!"

Russia bit his lower lip and began pounding into the young country. Plunging his cock deep into him, making him shake and scream under him in pleasure.

Alfred clutched his dress as Ivan slammed into him, each thrust making him see burst of white. He could already feel the heat pooling in his lower half from the harsh thrusts. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Ivan's body to bring him closer to him.

"Ffffuuuccckk I'm close!"

Ivan growled as he heard this; his own climax approaching as he thrusted harder in Alfred. Alfred moaned and clawed at his dress as he felt his body shake with pleasure. He couldn't hold on anymore.

"IVAN!"

Alfred arched off the table and came hard onto his dress and chest. His body shook as his orgasm wracked through his body and screamed in pleasure. His hole clenching around Ivan's cock in a way that brought Russia to his end. Ivan emptied himself into Alfred's hole, filling him to the brim. The warm cum oozed out around his cock and dribbled out onto the floor.

Nothing but heavy breathing could be heard along with the shuffling of clothing as the occasional twitch hit either one of them. Soon Russia pulled out and helped Alfred off the table. The American maid fell into Russia as his legs gave out and smiled lazily.

"Mmm, that was good. Next time though you should dress up too."

Russia let out a sigh and kissed Alfred deeply.

"Next time you are going to be a cowboy, remember."

* * *

 

**Translations:**

moya lyubov' –my love

Yebat' –Fuck

Bog –God

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*This is the little fic Im being killed over for on ff.net, but whatever*POSSIBLE SEQUEL IN THE WORKS!!*I Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!*


End file.
